Ant-Karate Man
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Marvel's 2015 superhero film "Ant-Man" Plot In 1989, scientist Sensei Brantley resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. discovering their attempt to replicate his Ant-Karate Man shrinking technology. Believing the technology would be dangerous if replicated, Brantley vows to hide it for as long as he lives. In the present day, Brantley's estranged assistant Jackie Lynn Thomas and former protégé Krogan forced him out of his company, Brantley Technologies. Krogan is close to perfecting a shrinking suit of his own, the Yellowjacket, which horrifies Brantley. Upon his release from prison, well-meaning thief Marco Diaz moves in with his old cellmate, Alfonzo Dolittle. Marco visits his daughter Madison unannounced and is chastised by his former wife Liv Amara and her police-detective fiancé Winston Deavor, for not providing child support. Unable to hold down a job because of his criminal record, Marco agrees to join Alfonzo's crew and commit a burglary. Marco breaks into a house and cracks its safe, but only finds what he believes to be an old motorcycle suit, which he takes home. After trying the suit on, Marco accidentally shrinks himself to the size of an insect. Terrified by the experience, he returns the suit to the house, but is arrested on the way out. Brantley, the homeowner, visits Marco in jail and smuggles the suit into his cell to help him break out. Brantley, who manipulated Marco through an unknowing Alfonzo into stealing the suit as a test, wants Marco to become the new Ant-Karate Man to steal the Yellowjacket from Krogan. Having been spying on Krogan after discovering his intentions, Jackie and Brantley train Marco to fight and to control ants. While Jackie harbors resentment towards Brantley about his friend Judy's death, he reveals that she, known as the Wasp-Skateboarder, disappeared into a subatomic quantum realm while disabling a Soviet nuclear missile. Brantley warns Marco that he could suffer a similar fate if he overrides his suit's regulator. They send him to steal a device that will aid their heist from the Avengers' headquarters, where he briefly fights Wasabi. Krogan perfects the Yellowjacket and hosts an unveiling ceremony at Brantley Technologies' headquarters. Marco, along with his crew and a swarm of flying ants, infiltrates the building during the event, sabotages the company's servers, and plants explosives. When he attempts to steal the Yellowjacket, he, along with Brantley and Jackie, are captured by Krogan, who intends to sell both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Karate Man suits to Hydra. Marco breaks free and he and Jackie dispatch most of the Hydra agents, though one flees with a vial of Krogan's particles and Brantley is shot. Marco pursues Krogan, while the explosives detonate, imploding the building as Brantley and Jackie escape. Krogan dons the Yellowjacket and attacks Marco before he is arrested by Winston. Krogan takes Madison hostage to lure Marco into another fight. Marco overrides the regulator and shrinks to subatomic size to penetrate Krogan's suit and sabotage it to shrink uncontrollably, killing him. Marco disappears into the quantum realm but manages to reverse the effects and returns to the macroscopic world. Out of gratitude for Marco's heroism, Winston covers for him to keep him out of prison. Seeing that Marco survived and returned from the quantum realm, Brantley wonders if his wife is alive as well. Later, Marco meets up with Alfonzo, who tells him that Wasabi is looking for him. In a mid-credits scene, Brantley shows Jackie a new Wasp-Skateboarder prototype suit and offers it to her. In a post-credits scene, Wasabi and Jack Frost have Lieutanent Mattias in their custody. Unable to contact Kristoff because of "the accords", Wasabi mentions that he knows someone who can help. Cast *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Hope van Dyne - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Dr. Hank Pym - Sensei Brantley (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - Krogan (Dragons: Race to the Edge) *Luis - Alfonzo Dolittle (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Kurt - Ferguson O'durguson (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Dave - Blake Lemons (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Jim Paxton - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Maggie Lang - Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Cassandra Lang - Madison Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil; OC) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Gale - Trevor Trengrove (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Howard Stark - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Peggy Carter - Elsa (Frozen) *Janet van Dyne - Judy (Big Hero 6) *Mitchell Carson - Viggo and Ryker Grimborn (sharing the edge) (Dragons: Race to the Edge) *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Lieutanent Mattias (Frozen 2) Scenes *Ant-Karate Man part 1 - The Pym Particle *Ant-Karate Man part 2 - Marco Released from Prision *Ant-Karate Man part 3 - Tales to Astonish *Ant-Karate Man part 4 - 'Be the Person She Already Thinks You Are' *Ant-Karate Man part 5 - The Vault *Ant-Karate Man part 6 - Trail by Water *Ant-Karate Man part 7 - A Second Chance *Ant-Karate Man part 8 - 'Sugar?' *Ant-Karate Man part 9 - Become the Hero *Ant-Karate Man part 10 - Meeting the Team *Ant-Karate Man part 11 - Revisiting the Past *Ant-Karate Man part 12 - 'Hi, I'm Marco' *Ant-Karate Man part 13 - In the System *Ant-Karate Man part 14 - Disintegration *Ant-Karate Man part 15 - End of the Line *Ant-Karate Man part 16 - Epilogue *Ant-Karate Man part 17 - End Credits Gallery Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Scott Lang/Ant-Man C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Hope van Dyne Karate_instructor.png|Sensei Brantley as Dr. Hank Pym krogan-dragons-riders-of-berk-2.4.jpg|Krogan as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket Alfonso_profile.png|Alfonzo Dolittle as Luis Ferguson.png|Ferguson O'durguson as Kurt Blake.png|Blake Lemons as Dave Profile_-_Winston_Deavor.png|Winston Deavor as Jim Paxton EEAEA749-45E7-45FC-BFB7-D92AF7871118.jpeg|Liv Amara as Maggie Lang Profile - Wasabi.jpg|Wasabi as Sam Wilson/Falcon Trevor_Trengrove.jpg|Trevor Trengrove as Gale Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Howard Stark Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Peggy Carter Krei's_Assistant.jpg|Judy as Janet van Dyne viggo-and-ryker-grimborn.jpeg|Viggo and Ryker Grimborn (sharing the role) as Mitchell Carson Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Steve Rogers/Captain America Profile - Lieutenant Mattias.jpg|Lieutenant Mattias as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Ant-Man Movies Spoofs